Satan Won't Take Him
by lorelei1230
Summary: Rage and Hollow are brothers. They live their own normal life in their own home. This is a story with the characters RageGamingVideos and GenerationHollow. (NOTE THERE IS A HUGE CLIFF HANGER IN THE END)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Hey come on Hollow, come outside with me!" Rage yelled to me from outside. I walked over to the window, and yelled to him, "No! I'm not going to fall for that again!

_Prick. _I thought. The only reason I had refused is because last time I went outside with him, I walked in a full circle around the house to find him, and when I'd reached the backyard again, he threw a giant air balloon full of water straight at my face. In the middle of Winter! So I sat there in my room, really bored because I couldn't think of anything to do. I had already uploaded all of my videos for the day, so I decided just to hop on Mineplex and play some mini-games. Suddenly there was a loud _CLONK _on my window. The sound nearly knocked me out of my chair.I marched over to my window, only to see Rage sitting there, laughing hysterically.

_I really fucking hate that douchebag. He IS my brother after all, so I can do whatever I want to him. _I thought to myself as I walked down the stairs to grab my coat and seek my revenge. I stepped outside carefully, and I snuck around to the backyard. Rage was still sitting there, throwing snowballs at my window. I grabbed a huge snowball, and chucked it at his head. He stepped forward, not even looking away from the window. _What the fuck? How did he dodge that? He didn't even notice I was here! _

"Nice try." I heard a voice behind me. I jumped forward, landing face first in the snow. I heard Rage laughing behind me. "You're so loud Hollow. It wasn't hard to dodge that snowball either." Rage said, and he stuck his hand out to help me up. "I don't need your help." I said angrily as I stood up. "Hey Hollow." He said, and I immediately knew what he was about to say. "No." I snapped back at him. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" He started to sing. "No!" I yelled and marched inside. Rage followed me. "So, you wanna play some Mineplex?" He asked me. "Why not." I sighed. "Finally!" He yelled happily and ran up the steps. I followed, but slowly. I was still very confused on how he managed to go from in front of my window to right behind me in a fraction of a second. "You can't win if you're not on the server!" Rage yelled to me from his room. "I know, I know." I said as I logged onto to Minecraft. I called him on Skype, so it'd be easier to talk. We played game after game after game until Rage got tired and said he wanted to go to bed. He disconnected from Skype and exited Minecraft. I decided that sleep was a good idea, so I did the same. I turned off my computer, and went downstairs for a snack, and I watched a little TV. I went upstairs, and peeked into Rage's room. He was already sound asleep. _It's amazing how fast a 21-year-old can go to sleep. I'm only a year older than him and I barely sleep. _I thought. So I walked in my room and went to bed.

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up to the sound of fire crackling and to the smell of smoke. I scanned my room of any signs of a flame, but saw nothing. Our house didn't have a fire alarm system, because I didn't think we'd ever need it. I jumped out of bed and ran to Rage's room to wake him up. And when I opened the door, Rage's bed was completely surrounded by fire. He seemed to be alive. At first I stood there in shock. Then I did something I didn't think I'd ever do. I screamed. A full on, scream. Rage bolted up and stared at me. Then he realized what was happening. "What do I do Hollow?" he yelled to me, sounding frantic and afraid. "Go out the window and climb down the tree!" I screamed to him. He nodded and lept to the window. I watched as he slowly descended down the tree. I ran into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and bolted out the door. I ran into the backyard, and Rage stood there, looking in his window. He noticed me as I was running to meet him. Then, some weird shit started happening.

Both of Rage's entire eyes turned blood red. A small circle appeared beneath his feet. It had ancient writing that I didn't understand. A circle of flames surrounded his feet. A red beam of light reached up to the sky. "Rage!" I screamed. But I could only stand and watch. All of the sudden, he opened his mouth and said, "finally." I was relieved that Rage had said something, but then I realized that he hadn't said it in his voice. He sounded like… "Oh god no." I said softly. And then I screamed it. "NO!" Then all the flames died the circle disappeared. The beam was gone, and his eyes turned back to normal. He collapsed. I ran to his side. I immediately felt his heart rate. It was slow, but he'd be fine. He was still breathing, which was good. Then I grabbed my phone and called the Fire Department and the Hospital. I was still in shock after what had just happened. There was no doubt about it, Rage had just spoke in the voice of Satan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up to the sound of fire crackling and to the smell of smoke. I scanned my room of any signs of a flame, but saw nothing. Our house didn't have a fire alarm system, because I didn't think we'd ever need it. I jumped out of bed and ran to Rage's room to wake him up. And when I opened the door, Rage's bed was completely surrounded by fire. He seemed to be alive. At first I stood there in shock. Then I did something I didn't think I'd ever do. I screamed. A full on, scream. Rage bolted up and stared at me. Then he realized what was happening. "What do I do Hollow?" he yelled to me, sounding frantic and afraid. "Go out the window and climb down the tree!" I screamed to him. He nodded and lept to the window. I watched as he slowly descended down the tree. I ran into my room, grabbed my cell phone, and bolted out the door. I ran into the backyard, and Rage stood there, looking in his window. He noticed me as I was running to meet him. Then, some weird shit started happening.

Both of Rage's entire eyes turned blood red. A small circle appeared beneath his feet. It had ancient writing that I didn't understand. A circle of flames surrounded his feet. A red beam of light reached up to the sky. "Rage!" I screamed. But I could only stand and watch. All of the sudden, he opened his mouth and said, "finally." I was relieved that Rage had said something, but then I realized that he hadn't said it in his voice. He sounded like… "Oh god no." I said softly. And then I screamed it. "NO!" Then all the flames died the circle disappeared. The beam was gone, and his eyes turned back to normal. He collapsed. I ran to his side. I immediately felt his heart rate. It was slow, but he'd be fine. He was still breathing, which was good. Then I grabbed my phone and called the Fire Department and the Hospital. I was still in shock after what had just happened. There was no doubt about it, Rage had just spoke in the voice of Satan.


End file.
